


Mornings

by girloftheq (qthelights)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-11
Updated: 2003-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/girloftheq





	Mornings

Early damn shoots...he hated them. He loved being in the business, and he loved getting the chance to do this his entire life.   
But he still hated getting up in the mornings.

With a groan he turned over in bed, pushing his legs open against the restrictive sheet that had somehow captured him during the night. Sunlight was streaming in through the slatted window, dust particles dancing and floating in luminescent visibility before drifting back into obscurity.

At least it was warm. Nothing was worse than waking up cold. 

Blinking experimentally he lay still, adjusting to being awake. While he’d rarely see them if it weren’t for the early call times, he did, in truth, like the early mornings. In an aesthetic way anyway. The light was always so warm and comforting, so happy. He liked the world when it looked happy. It made him happy. Made him fit in.

With a yawn he rolled over onto his other side, this time facing inwards and coming flesh to flesh with a sleeping Elijah. He shifted closer into the other’s warmth, observed him with quiet reflection. Awake Elijah was fairly angelic. In sleep he was even more so. 

Brat.

God love him though. He was as sweet as he looked, if not sweeter. Utterly devoted behind the sneaky sense of humor. It was something that had taken Orlando a while to get used to. Relationships he’d been in before had never been so...true.  
.  
With a soft sighing noise Elijah shifted and though his eyes remained closed Orlando knew he was awake, and knew he was aware of him.

"Morning," came Elijah’s sleep encased voice. He looked so young. Face relaxed with sleep and eyes closed.

"Morning mate," he replied.

A smile tugged at Elijah’s mouth, his eyes still closed. "How long have you been watching me?"

Orlando grinned, "What makes you think you’re so special I’d be watching you?" Then under his breath,"self involved hobbit boy."

Elijah’s attempted smile split into a grin and his eyes flickered open. Blue jewel fragments sparkled up at Orlando.

"Says the guy who can’t walk past a mirror without checking himself out," Elijah retorted, closing his eyes again and smirking at his own perceived cleverness.

Yup. A brat.

He sat up with a stretch, leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Elijah’s hairline, feeling slightly insecure as he always did in those ‘tender’ moments, and then slipped his feet out and onto the ground. 

Mmmm... soft carpet between his toes. Another yawn. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, an eyebrow with his thumb.

"Where are you going?" mumbled Elijah grumpily as he turned over on his stomach, watching Orlando with his head turned out from the pillow.

"The set," he replied pushing himself up off the bed, feeling old and creaky despite his youth. "Not all of us can lounge about all day looking pretty."  
They had a version of this conversation every morning; he knew well how it went.

"Mmph..." came the noise through the pillow.

Orlando smiled softly, shuffled over to the window and peered through the blinds. The street below was already waking up, a bird swooping down the road over a couple of cars, their tops glinting blindingly in the orange sunlight. It all looked so inviting and again made him wish he woke up early when he had time to enjoy it. Jogging down by the beach in the cool air, Elijah trudging behind him moaning amusingly about physical exercise. He wanted to have mornings like that.

Well, there was plenty of time for that still, other mornings.

"Orli?"

"Yeah?" he answered, turning from the window and wondering where he left his towel yesterday, or even his boxer shorts.

"Come back to bed?" Elijah turned over onto his back again, ever restless, ever needing. Ever Elijah.

"Nah mate, gotta shower," he said, moving back and sitting next to him.

"Now?"

"Mhmm."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure," he said, ruffled Elijah’s hair teasingly.

"Good,"Elijah replied, happy smile adorning his face, eyes wide and bright.

In some ways he was really so young, so innocent. But it wasn’t all that he was. In a lot of ways Elijah was more mature than him. He was so much more poised, knew what to say to people, and knew how to act around people. Was so at home on a film set and was the one who helped everyone else feel that way too. 

Orlando was easy going, but in the beginnings it was always helped along with a strong dose of bravado. Not until he was truly comfortable with the people surrounding him did he become as actually relaxed and happy as he first appeared to be.

Elijah threaded his fingers through his, squeezed gently, as if sensing the tangent of his thoughts.

"Ya know," Elijah said, "You’re pretty neat."

Orlando laughed, "Yeah, you too."

His younger friend seemed happy with that reply, sat up and gave him a fleeting hug. Orlando smiled, he really was glad to have him around. Glad to have someone to look after him.

"Shower?" Elijah questioned, attempting to uncurl himself from his own straight jacket of sheets.

Glad to have someone to wake up in the mornings with.

"Definitely."


End file.
